Harry's Introduction
by Lady Shyla
Summary: Harry/Remus. Remus is worried Harry's hiding something. When he finally gets the truth how will he react? Watersports. Talk of Kink. Rated R for a reason.


**Hey, Well Harry Potter is not now nor has it EVER been mine. Please don't sue. **

**Watersports and Kink. High rating for a reason. If this isn't to your taste that's fine just don't flame over it. **

**Enjoy. R/R. **

**Remus' **POV

They had gone out with each other for six months. Six amazing months. The war was over and everyone knew and accepted their relationship. Harry had a great job as an auror and he had been working on a new series of "Defence Against the Dark Arts" books. Everything seemed to be going so well, which was why I was worried now. Harry had started to pull away from me. Certainly, he was acting the same to his friends and colleagues but I could tell something was wrong. He was distant at home. His smile didn't fully reach his eyes. When they made love it was as though there was something crucial missing. That was why I decided enough was enough and tonight I was going to confront my young lover. Tonight I would find out what had Harry so distracted.

"Remus?" I heard Harry call out.

"In here love." I called back. Harry looked tired but satisfied. He must have had a good day in auror training today. Harry collapsed on the couch beside me and leaned on my shoulder.

"Mmm...You're so comfy." I feel him cuddling into me and I put my arm around him. I give him a few more minutes of relaxing before I broach the topic with him.

"Harry, there's something we need to talk about."

**Harry's POV**

I tensed up in Remus' arms. This did not sound good. I sat up slowly and looked at Remus. "What is it?" I ask him. I see him gathering his nerve before he speaks. He lets out a deep breath and begins.

"Harry I want to know what's been bothering you for the last few weeks. You're worrying me. Whatever it is, we can work it out. Just please tell me what's going on with you." There is desperation in his voice. It hurts me to know that I've been causing him so much worry. Despite that I cannot tell him what has been on my mind for so long now. He simply would not understand it or accept it. There is no way. We have come this far in our relationship and I will not ruin it now.

"I'm sorry Remus but nothing's the matter. Truly." I say.

"THE HELL THERE ISN'T!" Remus stood up from the couch and starts to pace in front of me. "YOU'VE BEEN TOO QUIET FOR WEEKS NOW. YOU ALWAYS LOOK LIKE YOU'RE THINKING AOUT SOMETHING SERIOUS. YOU'RE EVEN DIFFERENT IN BED! IT'S LIKE YOU'RE NOT EVEN THERE ANYMORE, AND I WANT TO KNOW WHY! I THINK I DESERVE THAT MUCH. WHAT IS IT? IS THERE SOMEONE ELSE? I CAN TAKE IT YOU KNOW. I'D UNDERSTAND...I'm old; you need someone younger, someone who can keep up with you better than a worn out old werewolf." I hurt to listen to how despondent Remus was by the end of his speech. However that did not take away from my anger that Remus thought I could cheat on him.

"I have never cheated on you Remus, and I never will! How could you even think that?" I sigh and look away from Remus.

"I know you wouldn't. I know. I'm sorry." I feel him sit next to me and I turn towards him. "I know you wouldn't cheat on me...but please you have to tell me what's going on. I'm only going to keep thinking the worst unless you set me straight." I see a familiar light in his eyes and I smirk slightly at his bold attempt of making me talk.

"I can't tell you..." I say. His eyes widen.

"Harry you can tell me anything. Always. I'll never judge you, or turn you away. You mean too much to me."

"...You'll think it's weird, or wrong. I couldn't bare it if you thought badly of me. How am I supposed to tell you...?" I want to tell him so much but he'll think I'm a freak. He'll think there's something wrong with me. After all, how could something like this ever be okay? It's so dirty to want it, to even think about it. But I do want it. I want it so desperately that I've experimented when I'm on my own; and not just in the shower but in the living room and even in our bed. I always cleaned up with the strongest cleaning spells I knew and I only did it when I knew there was no chance of Remus coming home whilst I at it. In a way it was an affair. I was getting sexual gratification from something that wasn't Remus. I was sneaking around behind his back and keeping secrets and telling lies.

"Trust me Harry, please." His eyes were so sincere and I really didn't want to go behind his back anymore. It would be so much easier if I was to just tell him now. Maybe he wouldn't be completely disgusted.

"I...I..." I gulp and take a deep breath and breathe it out again. "Remus, have you ever wanted to do more than...more than just having...sex...with me?"

"What do you mean?" I can see he's confused. I would be too.

"Erm, you know like...extra things, not just sex?" I blushing so hard I can feel the heat from my face.

"Do you mean fetish Harry?" I can see understanding in him now. I'm not sure if that is better or worse. I nod, unable to speak.

"Harry, is there a fetish you would like to try? Is that what this is all about?"

"I guess so." I frown when I see Remus laughing. "What's so funny?" I'm more than a little indignant.

"Oh I'm sorry Harry I don't mean to laugh. Honest I don't. I'm just so relieved. I thought there was something seriously wrong. Now why don't you tell me what it is you want to try that has you so upset? I take it it's something rather unconventional, otherwise you wouldn't have been this distraught over the whole thing?" How did Remus know all this? How could he talk about it so comfortably?

"Remus, why are you so comfortable with this stuff?" I had to ask.

"Well, I suppose you could say I'm a little kinky." I feel my eyes bug out. What the hell was he talking about?

"But...but you've never brought it up before!"

"No, I suppose I haven't. However, you seemed to enjoy our sex lives so thoroughly I didn't really see the point. But if there are things you are interested in experimenting with I'll be glad to help. Trust me when I say there is little I haven't tried." If I had been drinking something then I had little doubt I would have sprayed it all over Remus. "So, are you going to tell me what it is you want to try?"

"I don't know...I mean, I'm not sure if there's a specific name for it...I..." I'm lost quite frankly.

"That will be fine; just tell me a bit about it and I'll see if I can't fill in the gaps for you." Remus winked at me then. Remus was always playful in the bedroom but this seemed like something else entirely.

"You're sure?" I ask one last time.

"Yes! I'm certain. Now, tell me what you want." I look back at my hands in my lap and mumble my answer to him. "Sorry, what was that? I didn't quiet hear you." He replies. Quite a feat considering his werewolf senses help him out quite a bit.

"I want you to pee on me. There I've said it!" I glance at him quickly and back down to my lap.

"Watersports."

"What?"

"Or golden showers, or even urophilia whatever you prefer really."

"What are you talking about? Did you not hear what I said to you? Why are you not disgusted with me?"

"Harry I told you, I could NEVER be disgusted with you. As for the rest, well they are different name's for what you want to do." My head is spinning.

"Wait! There are names for this kind of thing? Other people do this type of thing?" I'm more than a little shocked.

"Of course other people do it. You didn't really think you were the only one did you? Personally I find it quiet enjoyable." And to think I'd thought I was shocked before. My whole world feels like it's just been turned upside down.

"Y-y-you like it?"

"Yep. So, do you want to try it?" I feel my mouth go dry. I never thought this would happen and now that the moment is here I'm not sure how to proceed. "Have you got any particular preference over how we do this? We can do it in the shower, or in bed or even right here. Or would you prefer a little role play with it first? I could spank you until you couldn't hold your bladder any longer. Or I could tie you up and just watch you until you lose all control." I'm hard. Completely and utterly rock hard. There is no way any of those scenarios will work. I'm far too hard to piss. Remus seems to understand this.

"You know Harry; I could just piss you here. I've been dying to go for a while now. Did you know I like to hold my pee. I like to see how long I can wait before I have to go. I've had more than my fair share of accidents that way." If Remus continues on this way he won't have to pee on me. I'll come in my pants just from hearing him talk about it.

"Lay back for me Harry. I want you to lay straight back on the couch for me. That's it. Good boy." I do as I'm told and I feel Remus lay on top of me. Our groins meet and I arch up to meet him. He's slightly hard. Remus strokes my cheek and he leans in to kiss me. It's fantastic. All his kisses are. He takes complete control. I almost lose myself to the kiss when I feel something warm and wet reach my skin. I freeze. I know exactly what that is. Remus is pissing on me. He's pissing on me. It feels so good I raise my hips to his. I feel myself moan and groan. I should be embarrassed or ashamed but I'm not. It feels too good. I could easily get addicted to the sensation. As his torrent gets stronger I smell his scent and I feel drunk with it all. It's so hot and wet and...and...I scream as my orgasm rips through me.

He finishes pissing on me as the last tremors rack through my body. I look into his eyes and he smirks at me. He lifts an eye brow and asks if I want to return the favour. If I hadn't just come I defiantly would have gotten hard. As it was I twitched.

"Come on!" Remus pulls me up off the couch and to my surprise kneels in front of me. "Do it!" I know what he wants and after all my shocks this evening I really shouldn't have any more however I am. Despite this I unzip my drenched jeans and reach in to take my penis out. I point it at Remus and It is not long before my flow begins. Remus closes his eyes and leans into the piss. I see his tongue dart out and I feel my knees weaken. Remus is tasting my pee. I watch as Remus' hand trails down his body to start rubbing his obviously throbbing member. I direct my stream towards his hand and I watch him lose control. His hand speeds up and in no time he moans out his own orgasm. It was beautiful to watch. I knelt down to in front of Remus and I ran my fingers across his cheeks and before I knew it we were kissing. It wasn't as passionate as earlier but more like acceptance. Remus accepted me. Maybe now I knew how much Remus was into this stuff I could start to explore my attraction to this more.


End file.
